Billy Loves Zatanna
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: It was obvious that he liked her but she never took it seriously but what happens when he makes the first move?


**Summary: **_It was obvious that he liked her but she never took it seriously but what happens when he makes the first move?_

* * *

"Hi, Zatanna!" Captain Marvel rushed to her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hello to you too," she chuckled, watching him trip over his own feet and landing on his face. She grabbed him by the arm. "For someone that's gifted from the gods, you're sure are clumsy." He was such a cute, awkward little boy underneath his tall, muscular exterior.

He blushed, unable to resist the sight of her pretty face. She was everything he dreamed in a girl; pretty, cool, and nice. "Um, yea-yeah thanks!" he blurted, scratching his head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, what about?" she brushed the dirt off of her tights. She gave him welcoming eyes and messed with his hair.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he blushed.

She couldn't help but to laugh. "I can't promise that, but I'll try, just for you, Captain." She gave him a wink.

He blushed harder and took a deep breath. "Would like to go to a-a d-dance with me?" he looked at he with hopeful eyes. "I paid for the tickets and everything."

She blinked several times, stunned. "A dance with you?" She suddenly remembered that he was fifteen years old. Sometimes she forgot his real age, even when he was acting really childish.

"Yeah a dance," he swallowed. "It's next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?" she bit her lip. She thought hard for an excuse. She knew Billy had a crush on her but thought he wouldn't ever act on it. "I'm sorry but think I'm a little too old for that," she told him truthfully. She wanted to lie to him so she wouldn't hurt his feelings but she couldn't find the right words and the truth came out. It would be too awkward going to a dance with him. She knew well that she was taller than his normal form. She was older than him and she had outgrown dances truthfully.

His face fell and the smile turned into a frown. "Oh it's okay. I knew it was a long shot asking someone like you. I-I...uh...better go." He started to walk away. "I'm really sorry giving you trouble, Zee."

Zatanna felt guilty for hurting Captain Marvel when he was such a good friend to her. He wasn't like the other guys that she knew. He was a sweetheart and was always there for her, even when she didn't deserve it. He knew how she felt because he was alone as well. He was able to talk to her and bring her out of depression. She felt so connected to him because he understood her. And he always found a way to make her laugh when she was down. She remembered when she got hurt, he brought her a dozen pastel colored balloons and cookies. The cookies were burnt and dry but she still treasured it because he made them for her. She remembered the other time when he helped her practice spells. They spent hours perfecting spells and he was even her guinea pig for some of the spells. She cared for him but she didn't feel the same way about him. He was like a huge teddy bear to her, a cuddly teddy bear. "Billy," she called him by his real name. "I'm sorry, I really am. No hard feelings, right?"

He turned and looked at her. He gave her his signature huge smile. He didn't want her to feel guilty about rejecting him. He knew it was risky to begin with but he couldn't help but to try. "No hard feelings, Zee. Don't worry, we're still friends." Friends. At least that will never change. There will always be friends.

Her eyes lowered, watching him fly away from her. "Billy!" she called out for him.

"Yes?" he stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for the silence to end.

"Is your offer still open?"

"You don't have to, Zatanna," he turned pale. He didn't want her to go because she felt guilty. "It's not like you have to go or anything. I don't want to make you go if you don't want to."

"But I want to," she insisted, grabbing him by the arm. She gave him a tight hug. He gasped slightly but hugged her. He liked it when she hugged him. It made him feel wanted and loved. She was literally his only true friend from the league. She treated him like everyone else and she was the kindest to him. She never had any snide remarks about his age and she was true to him. He remembered when people forgotten his birthday, she was the only one that didn't. She showed him many cool tricks and took him to the amusement park. He had never went to an amusement park and going with her made it extra special. He even gotten a kiss on the cheek from her. "Besides it's not a big deal. We're just friends. It's just one little dance and all," she patted his hair. "Anything for a good friend."

He forced a smile. "Yeah." He frowned on the inside but pretended to be happy for her. _Just friends. Where they always going to be friends? At least, she's going with me. _"It's just a dance."

* * *

_Just friends._

_Nothing else._

_Where was thing going to lead?..._

_Perhaps nowhere._

But Billy was still hopeful that maybe she'll feel the same about him.

* * *

_The End?_

* * *

_..._

**A/N**: Should I continue...or no?

If you guys like Nightwing/Wondergirl, check out my fic "Unusual Love!" or if you guys like Robin III/Wondergirl, check out "Opposites Attract" and its sequel "What We Have is Enough." If you guys like Superman/Captain Marvel check out "The Agreement."

Please review!


End file.
